Tempest
by Morgana Irving
Summary: Roxas only applied to Twilight Art University so he wouldn't feel bad for leaving his friend Namine alone, he really wanted to go to the Music school with his brother Sora and his friend Demyx. Can the Firey Teacher Axel change his mind?


Such pleasure could tare me apart. That ache comes from his tongue, from his voice. By giving me such pleasure, he controls me completely. So very many times, over and over. Like a dream I can't wake from.

Twilight Art University, one of the three most prestigious schools around. Namine and Roxas where one of the 30 chosen candidates to enter the school, how lucky could one be? Namine was thrilled, but Roxas kept thinking to himself "I'm doing it to keep Namine company". In truth, he had wanted to go to a music school with his brother Sora and one of his best friends Demyx. But he just couldn't leave Namine to go to this school alone by herself.

Namine skipped into the large classroom filled with art supplies while Roxas followed dragging his feet. "Let's sit near the windows Roxas!" Namine called to him cheerily at a spot near the back right next to the windows. "It's a perfect view for some inspiration!" Namine explained as Roxas set his bag down at the art studio desk in front of Namine's own. Outside the window was a view of the campuses' garden. "Isn't it lovely Roxas?" Namine smiled leaning on the open window sill with a smile letting the wind run through her hair gently. "Yeah nice." He murmured digging around in his messenger bag and placing a fake Cherry blossom branch in front of him and beginning the preliminary course sketch.

The class chattered idly to friends who sat near them, doodling as they did so, and it wasn't until a tall man with spiked apple red hair, and grassy green eyes with tiny black triangles under them spoke that the room fell silent. "This isn't kindergarten! Stop yapping while you draw!" he growled taking a position at the front of the room letting his eyes scan over the students in front of him. "I'm Axel Pyron, I'll be your instructor for the preliminary course. This course will take five months, and after those five months will be the final exam that will tell you if you're getting into TAU. I suggest getting to work, and I do mean now." Some of the students flinched when he spoke and began their Preliminary course sketch while others sent bored glances and began their work. "What a jerk." Roxas thought snorting and going back to his drawing, carefully rounding the sides of each blossom petal.

He was only vaguely aware of the foot steps coming towards him, only vaguely aware of the warm breath on his neck as some one leaned over his shoulder watching him draw. What brought his attention around was the large hand touching his shoulder and the deep voice in his ear. "Let me see this." The teacher murmured, and took the drawing as Roxas moved his hand away. Had he done something wrong? If he didn't get in at least he would have an excuse to tell himself so he could go to the music school with Demyx and Sora. Axel frowned ever so slightly as his eyes scanned the paper with a practiced look.

"You've got no talent, you should quit art immediately." He said bluntly setting the paper down and walking away with one hand shoved in his pocket. Roxas' senses seemed to have fried at the statement, because he stared at the paper in front of him for a good 20 minutes before absentmindedly beginning to draw again with nothing on the mind but one confused sentence. "What just happened?" It wasn't until a little after he parted ways with Namine that the statement hit him over the head like a brick. "I should quit art…?" he murmured suddenly feeling depressed about the statement. Suddenly feeling the challenge of the situation, forgetting about the music school, he clenched his fists. "Wait, why should I quit?!" He yelled at no one in particular. "I've got no talent? Well who's he to judge?" He quickened his pace plotting to himself. "If I quit now, I'll be admitting defeat! I'm definitely getting into TAU!"

The weeks drifted by sluggishly. Thoughts began repeating themselves in Roxas' head. "When I think about it more, it's a little strange. The picture he picked apart was just a prelim rough sketch." He thought working on a new rough sketch of something simpler, a soda can and a small super-bouncy ball. "He's definitely trying to wear me down into quitting!" Roxas glared, but then frowned when he noticed Axel had been ignoring him the entire time. Roxas' eyes began drifting around the room and it slowly occurred to him that there where less students now. Had they dropped out because of Axel?

He refocused on his sketch, adding slight shading and glancing at the objects in front of him for reference. As he glanced up for the umpteenth time he noticed Axel watching him carefully. It sent an odd shiver down his spine and a heated blush of embracement from being watched to his cheeks. Axel paced over standing beside Roxas looking over the objects on his desk. "You're still here." He murmured more to himself then to anyone else. Roxas turned to look at Axel with a slight glare. "I'm not giving up!" he shot back.

Axel reached down touching Roxas' chin and tilting his head up forcing their eyes to lock. "You have nice eyes Roxas." Axel smirked as the slight pink on Roxas' cheeks became redder. "Lets try finding a motif with those earnest eyes of yours." Axel's hand brushed against Roxas' cheek before resting his hand on Roxas' desk. "Would you lend me your seat?" Roxas was surprised, and it showed clearly on his face. Axel had no choice but to explain. "I want to see your line of sight to see what view of the objects your drawing." Roxas nodded and quickly moved for Axel, who looked over the sketch and with a pen drew out some lines before moving. "You're paying too much attention to what you see right in front of you. You should raise your line of sight a bit to create a more dynamic view." Roxas let a small smile slip out as he nodded, sitting down again and continuing his sketch with the suggestions Axel made in mind.

As class for the day drew to a close Axel stood at the front of the class with a pad of paper and a pen. "Alright everyone, listen up. From now on I'll be holding supplementary classes on Alabaster Design. Whoever wants to attend please raise your hand now." Only a few students raised their hand and he murmured their names to himself as he wrote them down. Roxas raised his hand and pretended not to care. He wasn't sure if it was to improve his own art skill or if it was because he wanted to see if that moment of kindness Axel showed him was just that, a moment of kindness. Axel smiled and chuckled to himself as he wrote down Roxas' name.

It had been a month since the supplementary classes started; more of the students had dropped out leaving only ten students including Roxas and Namine. It was a heavy downpour tonight, and Roxas had decided to stay and practice instead of going home early to avoid the storm. A statue stood in front of him while he drew out the sculpture on canvas with charcoal. The door clicked open showing some one had entered. "You're still here?" Axel questioned rather surprised seeing as how the other supplementary class students had left long ago.

Roxas smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm still here Axel-sensei." He turned back to his art crossing his arms to judge his own work. Axel stood next to him staring at the canvas for a moment before speaking. "You've gotten better." Roxas beamed at the red head, about to thank him but was silenced as Axel spoke again. "But you still don't get it at all." Roxas was confused now. He captured the image of the statue, wasn't that the point? "What do you mean?" Roxas breathed watching Axel's face carefully.

Axel shifted tapping his head as if annoyed that Roxas didn't get what he was trying to say. "You certainly have developed an eye for the shape of objects, but you're not capturing the 'surface' of everything you draw." Roxas was even more confused now, maybe even a little angry. "Surface? But I thought the point was to capture exactly what you see." Axel sighed touching the top of the statue remaining silent for a moment as if choosing his words carefully. "Design isn't just about capturing an image like a camera. You have to show people the objects soul." Axel turned to Roxas now. "Roxas, this statue and a human; what's the difference?" Roxas was truly confused. How much more was Axel planning on confusing him? "Let's find out." Axel took Roxas' hand and placed it on the statue's cheek. "What do you feel?" Roxas ran his hand over the statue studying it for a quick moment before answering. "It's hard, cold, and smooth."

Roxas inhaled sharply as Axel moved Roxas' hand to his own cheek a small smirk playing on his lips at Roxas' confusion and obvious embracement. "And this?" Axel asked his voice sending tiny vibrations through his fingertips. "Soft, and warm." Roxas murmured looking away tugging his hand away gently and holding it to his chest. "Do you understand now? Objects have more then what's on the surface." Axel smirked noticing that Roxas wasn't really paying attention, still holding the hand Axel had grabbed to his chest and watching the floor with growing interest. "Are you listening Roxas?" He jumped hearing Axel call his name, but bowed his head lightly.

In truth, Roxas was fighting the mixture of feelings in his stomach. Axel had been mean to him when he first started this class, but now he was being so kind and gentle with him. Maybe it was just Axel being a good teacher to make up for his harsh remarks earlier. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised." Roxas murmured his excuse out, his eyes focused on the floor. A slightly callused hand touched his chin tilting it up to face him. "Lift your head, you have some charcoal on your cheek." Axel murmured leaning down to him.

Axel licked Roxas' cheek effectively getting some of the charcoal off, though getting a bad response in return. "Axel, please don't make fun of me!" Roxas shouted pinching his eyes shut as he pushed Axel away. "Make fun of you?" Axel was confused for a moment but a sly smile quickly showed on his features. "Then if I'm serious it's alright?" Outside the rain had only grown heavier and much worse. It was quiet for a long moment before Roxas responded "There's no way you'd ever be serious about me Axel." Roxas murmured his fist clenching slightly as he nearly burned a hole in the floor from his intense stare.

Axel touched Roxas' cheek gently murmuring his name before pulling him close and nibbling on his ear, not budging even with the soft protest and shoves from the younger male. "You're very alluring Roxas." His husky voice made Roxas melt a little more inside with each syllable. "Please…Stop joking." Roxas gasped out feeling Axel had switched to running his tongue over his neck, electing a slight shiver of delight.

A loud roar of thunder seemed to snap Roxas out of his mood as he flung himself into Axel's arms with a yelp, burying his face into the man's warm chest. Axel chuckled stroking Roxas' head lovingly. "You're afraid of something as simple as lighting?" he questioned and chuckled again when Roxas began to struggle. He lifted the younger boy's face to his placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Yet you still stayed here to draw…" this time it seemed more like a statement than a question.

Axel almost missed Roxas' murmur as he hung his head clutching his shirt tightly. "I did…" he murmured shivering slightly as he felt Axel's hand run through his hair again trying to sooth him. "Please don't make fun of me." He repeated lifting his head to look up at Axel with teary eyes showing his fear of Thunder. The lights flicked off as another crack of thunder roared. Axel couldn't hold it back any longer; he had to have Roxas right here and now.

Axel smashed his lips against Roxas' surprising him, though he eagerly accepted the red head. "Perfect." Axel sighed as he pushed Roxas down to the floor and ran his tongue over Roxas' neck quickly and rather sloppily unbuttoning the younger's shirt. After removing the hated shirt Axel's wandering hands unbuttoned Roxas' pants, with one hand he grasped Roxas' erection while the other lowered his pants. "N-no stop." He moaned as he thrusted his hips up into Axel's hand. Axel chuckled as he threw Roxas' pants off in the general direction of his shirt. "You say that Roxas, but this part begs me to continue."

Only a few minutes later Roxas was shivering against the cool floor as he clung to Axel who was preparing him, and Axel had lost his shirt and pants. "Looks like your ready." Axel sighed into Roxas' ear making him shiver with anticipation. Axel eased himself in, making the boy beneath him dig his nails into Axel's back. He merely chuckled as he pulled out to the tip before thrusting back into Roxas' tight frame. Roxas arched his back his eyes pinched shut seething in pain. "Don't worry, it'll fade." Axel comforted holding the blond to him as he thrusted into him at a steady pace. Roxas let a small moan leak out as Axel's thrust became rougher, more demanding of movement from the blond. Roxas slowly picked up the rhythm moving against Axel.

Roxas flung his head back letting a loud moan echo through the room as Axel's dick stabbed at his prostate making him see stars. Axel smirked and angled his thrust to hit that spot every time electing moans that grew louder and louder with each thrust. Roxas soon came, the sticky white substance spraying over his chest, making Axel shudder as he began to tighten around him. "Jeez that was selfish, cuming by yourself." Axel moaned stroking Roxas' cock in time with his thrusts.

Roxas panted arching his back as Axel gripped his thin waste tightly, his thrust becoming wilder now with the desperation to feel the rushing skin for just a little longer. "Axel!" Roxas moaned out as he felt warm substance spill into him as well as his own cum coat his chest for the second time. Axel smirked tiredly thrusting a couple more times before laying his head down on Roxas' chest, kissing it lightly as it rose and fell.

Axel leaned against the window sill, fully clothed now. They had stayed in each others arms through the night, and they had been lucky that it was the weekend now so no one had caught them. "Hey Axel, can I ask you something?" Axel glanced away from the downpour that had continued through the night into the day, down to Roxas who was sitting next to him leaning against the wall. "Sure. What is it?" Roxas fiddled with the edge of his shirt. "When you said I didn't have any talent, was that true?" Axel let out a loud laugh startling Roxas. "You're kidding me right?" When Axel saw that Roxas wasn't joking, he smiled sitting down next to him and kissing his fore-head.

Axel smiled down at the blond pulling him close. "No, I didn't mean it. I say a variation of that to everyone; it's a way to weed out those who aren't serious from those who are." Roxas smiled leaning up and kissing Axel's cheek. "Roxas, we don't have much time before the Preliminary finals and your entrance exams. Do your best alright?" Roxas nodded leaning his head on Axel's shoulder "Ofcourse!"


End file.
